


Ratuj nas

by Hadlathneth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki, Light Angst, M/M, podstępny Loki, wszyscy kochają szarlotki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas ataku na Nowy Jork, Loki znajdował się pod kontrolą Thanosa.<br/>By zupełnie oczyścić swoje imię, ku aprobacie Fury'ego (Co dwóch bogów, to nie jeden!), ramię w ramię z Avengersami chroni Midgard.<br/>Szybko okazuje się, że z Tonym łączy go naprawdę wiele - a przynajmniej wystarczająco, by ich dotychczasowa relacja przekształciła się w coś nowego, bardziej intymnego i... niezbyt zdrowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

Podejrzanie kuszący zapach rozlewa się po niemal całej Stark Tower, wypełniając każdy jej kąt. Clint nigdy nie był dobry w odmawianiu sobie przyjemności, postanawia więc odkryć źródło tak nieziemskiej woni, które, jak podpowiada mu jego szpiegowski instynkt, musi być naprawdę wspaniałe.  
Nie tylko wzrok ma nie od parady i, podążając za węchem, wkrótce wychyla głowę przez drzwi prowadzące do kuchni, a zaraz potem wślizguje się tam cały.  
Szybki jak błyskawica, cichy jak kot, niewidzialny jak...  
\- Czewś Clin'! - dobra, może nie aż tak niewidzialny, bo Stark macha właśnie do niego podejrzanie entuzjastycznie znad wielkiego kawałka szarlotki, który akurat pochłania, a siedzący obok Loki wydaje się podejrzany jeszcze bardziej, bo z jego twarzy ani na moment nie znika uśmiech kota z Cheshire, gdy wbija w Tony'ego wygłodniałe spojrzenie.  
(Nie w tę cudną szarlotkę, a w Tony'ego! Fuj!)  
Clint ledwie powstrzymuje dreszcz obrzydzenia i z wystudiowaną gracją siada obok pary, obdarzając Lokiego czarującym uśmiechem. Za kawałek TAKIEGO ciasta gotów jest przecierpieć niektóre upokorzenia.  
\- Jak minął ci dziś dzień? - zaczyna, w jego mnienamiu, przyjacielską pogawędkę, jednak bóg nawet nie mrugnie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Co: nie?  
\- Nie dostaniesz nic.  
\- Dałuj, ształy, a'e tym łazem sze żgodżę. - wtrąca Tony, nie kłopocząc się chociaż z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Dupek. Clint jedynie wzrusza ramionami i z naburmuszoną miną opuszcza kuchnię. Jeszcze się na nim odegra!

Odegranie następuje jednak samo, w dodatku szybciej, niż przypuszczał i w postaci takiej, jakiej nigdy by Starkowi nie życzył.

(...)

\- Dlaczego? - Tony nie potrafi wydusić z siebie w tym momencie sensowniejszego pytania. Zresztą... samo w sobie jest już wystarczająco trafne.  
Dlaczego wciąż żyje, chociaż powinien być krwawą plamą na chodniku?  
Dlaczego Loki wygląda, jakby wiedział, że ulepszony Doombot nie zrobi mu krzywdy?  
Dlaczego ta myśl zupełnie mu się nie podoba, chociaż powinien się cieszyć?  
I, kurwa, dlaczego szkocka jest teraz tak daleko?!  
\- Najwyraźniej miałeś szczęście. - bóg decyduje się na pierwszą opcję, choć odpowiedzi na pozostałe (może z wyjąkiem tej ostatniej) również krążą mu po głowie. Tony nauczył się już czytać z jego twarzy, choć momentami bywało to niemal niemożliwe.  
Nie spuszczając z Lokiego podejrzliwego spojrzenia, z pomocą JARVISA wygrzebuje się z czegoś, co przed atakiem Dooma było zbroją Iron Mana, a teraz równie dobrze służyć mogło za puszkę na konserwy.  
\- Niee, to nie było szczęście. - chociaż bardzo chciałby w to wierzyć, zaprzecza, rozcierając przy okazji obolały kark. - Ty też mnie wtedy nie osłaniałeś. Więc?  
Loki przez moment milczy i, cholera, Tony zaczyna się powoli obawiać odpowiedzi, bo po raz pierwszy, od kiedy się spotkali, widzi w jego oczach jawne zmieszanie.  
\- Mogłem... mogłem kiedyś trochę wspomóc wytrzymałość twojego ciała. - przyznaje bóg, posyłając mu wreszcie wyzywające spojrzenie, które dobitnie świadczy o tym, jak bardzo musiał namieszać.  
\- Wspomóc wytrzymałość mojego ciała? - powtarza głupio Tony, bo znów brak mu lepszego pytania. - Sprecyzuj, księżniczko. - rząda, coraz mocniej tęskniąc za szkocką.  
\- Złote Jabłka Idunn. - pada beznamiętna odpowiedź, po której następuje przerażająca cisza, a Tony czuje, jak początkowe niedowierzanie ustępuje miejsca wszechogarniającej wściekłości, bo nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak łatwo dał się podejść.


	2. Rozdział drugi

\- Szarlkotka... Cholerna szarlotka! - uświadamia sobie nagle z przerażeniem Tony. Najchętniej poopiewałby teraz kolejnymi inwektywami swoją naiwność i to przeklęte ciasto, ale pierwszy raz w życiu wściekłość, która go ogarnia, jest zbyt wielka, by zdołał wymyślić więcej kreatywnych wulgaryzmów.  
\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć? - pyta, jednak zaraz krzywi się w grymasie przypominającym nieudolny uśmiech i poprawia: - CZY zamierzałeś mi o tym w ogóle powiedzieć?  
\- Nie. - odpowiedź pada natychmiast i to jest właśnie w niej najgorsze. Najmniejsze chociaż zawahanie ze strony Lokiego dałoby mu cień nadziei, że bóg w jakiś sposób się z nim liczy. Że może chciał mu o tym powiedzieć, ale... nie zdążył?  
Marzenia szaleńca, jednak od kiedy Anthony Stark znany jest ze zdrowego rozsądku?  
\- Tak myślałem. Tak myślałem! Jesteś pierdolonym egoistą, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?! - nie, nie miał zamiaru wypowiedzieć tego na głos, ale jest już za późno. Przez twarz Lokiego przemyka coś na kształt bolesnego niedowierzania, znikając niemal natychmiast pod maską obojętności i Tony przestaje żałować swoich słów. Wszędzie ten sam fałsz... dlaczego wcześniej go nie dostrzegał?  
\- Być może. - Loki beznamiętnie wzrusza ramionami, przez co wydawać by się mogło wręcz, że nie zauważa reakcji partnera, choć tak naprawdę każde kolejne jego słowo jest realnym ciosem. Czy Tony nie powinien mu teraz dziękować? Przecież żyje! Ba, żyć będzie przez kolejne tysiąclecia! Żaden śmiertelnik nie dostąpił jeszcze takiego zaszczytu- zwłaszcza, że zakradnięcie się do ogrodu Idunn było wyzwaniem nawet dla samego boga intryg.  
\- Dziś... przydażył się wypadek. Powinieneś dowiedzieć się o tym sam, pewnie za jakieś dziesięć lat. - kontynuuje ze stoickim spokojem, bo skoro zdecydowali się już na szczerość, najchętniej wytoczyłby całą swoją artylerię. Status największego kłamcy, wbrew pozorom, pozwala mu doskonale żonglować prawdą. Tony jednak nie pozwala mu na rozwinięcie przedstawienia- powtarza jedynie jeszcze raz "jesteś pierdolonym egoistą" i wychodzi bez walki, co jest tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, że Loki na moment zamiera, odprowadzając go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, po czym wreszcie pozwala swojej masce pęknąć, gdy z wściekłością niszczy zdewastowaną zbroję Iron Mana w jadowicie zielonym płomieniu.  
Niestety, nie ujarzmia to małego paskudztwa, przypominającego trochę poczucie winy, które z nieznanych powodów postanowiło zagnieździć się właśnie teraz w jego klatce piersiowej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak bardzo do pisania motywuje trzecia godzina nauki rosyjskiego- zwłaszcza dzień przed testem.  
> Poza tym doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak melodramatyczny jest ten rozdział, ale trzeba było przez niego w końcu przebrnąć, żeby przygotować grunt pod następny.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Pierwsze jest światło. Rażące, trupioblade światło na ułamek sekundy rozjaśnia nocne niebo Nowego Jorku, tuż za nim podąża niski, groźny pomruk, zwiastujący nadchodzącą burzę. Po chwili zrywa się wiatr, a księżyc zakrywają ciemne, kłębiące się chmury.  
Znów światło. I znów. Towarzyszący mu huk, niczym armatnia salwa, mrozi krew w żyłach i nawet najbardziej szaleni meteorolodzy chowają się teraz głęboko w swoich pracowniach.  
Kolejny huk i nagle Nowy Jork gaśnie; zupełnie, jakby całe miasto zamknęło oczy.  
Wszystko dzieje się tak nienaturalnie szybko, że gdy obserwujący cały spektakl przez jedno z olbrzymich okien Avengers Tower Tony czuje charakterystyczne mrowienie w czubkach palców, a powietrze staje się wręcz przesiąknięne elektrycznością, nie musi się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto stoi za jego plecami.  
Pomimo tego, jak i pomimo krzyczącego głosu rozsądku, robi to, stając tym samym twarzą w twarz z gniewnym Thorem Gromowładnym. Choć nie, "gniewny" nie jest do końca dobrym określeniem - z jego błękitnych oczu wręcz wylewa się smutek labradora, któremu właśnie odebrano ulubioną zabawkę i Tony czuje irracjonalną chęć roześmiania się. Wciąż jednak milczy - labrador labradorem, gdy ten akurat mógłby zrobić z niego impotenta. Albo, co gorsza, martwego impotenta.  
Już widział te nagłówki w gazetach: Miłosne porachunki: miliarder Anthony Stark porażony na śmierć przez brata swojego kochanka. Istna Moda na Sukces.  
Z chaotycznego toku myśli wyrywa go głos Thora.  
\- Co uczyniłeś mojemu bratu, synu Starka?  
Tony wypuszcza z płuc powietrze nawet nie wiedząc, że cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. Dobra nasza, może dziś nie dojdzie do rękoczynów.  
\- Widzisz, Blondi... - urywa, gdy jego oko rejestruje dłoń boga, niebezpiecznie zaciskającą się wokół uchwytu legendarnego młota. Zaraz jednak odzyskuje fason i uśmiecha się kpiąco, zupełnie po swojemu.  
\- Wszystko zależy od punku widzenia. Na twoim miejscu zapytałbym raczej o to, co twój brat uczynił mnie.  
Ulga, która wstępuje na twarz Thora, gdy dociera do niego, że być może nie będzie musiał brutalnie zgładzić w dobrym imieniu młodszego braciszka swojego towarzysza broni, szybko ustępuje zmartwieniu.  
\- Loki nastawał na twoje życie. - to nie pytanie. To stwierdzenie, które z jakiegoś powodu irytuje Tony'ego.  
\- Och, skąd. Powiedziałbym raczej, że trochę zbyt usilnie starał się mnie przy nim zachować. - odpowiada nonszalancko. Jest przecież ponad cały ten cholerny syf, prawda?  
Omija Thora już zdecydowanie spokojniej, pewien, że ten podąży tuż za nim. Zatrzymują się dopiero w salonie.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zrobił teraz tę sztuczkę z przywracaniem światła. Zabić się można w tych ciemnościach. - wzdycha teatralnie, na co Thor, wyraźnie już zmieszany, odkłada Mjölnir na bok i niespodziewanie nastaje światłość. Interesujące.  
Teraz Tony może już spokojnie sięgnąć po swoją szkocką. Kochaną, niezawodną, cudowną szkocką. Od jakiegoś czasu marzy mu się cały jej basen.  
Nalewa sobie pełną szklankę, po czym odwraca się w stronę Gromowładnego.  
\- Napijesz się ze mną? - uśmiecha się zachęcająco, bóg jednak wpatruje się w niego tak uporczywie, jakby chciał prześwietlić go samym swoim spojrzeniem i policzyć wszystkie dwieście sześć kości, z których się składa.  
\- Co? Mam coś na czole? - pyta żartobliwie, w głębi jednak znów pojawia się ukłucie niepokoju.  
Thor kręci tylko ze smutkiem głową, co wzmacnia rosnące obawy.  
\- Teraz wyraźnie widzę. Jabłka z ogrodu Idunn. - bóg wydaje się mówić do siebie, a jego głos drży niebezpiecznie.  
\- Wiem, wiem, też mnie to nie cieszy, ale...  
\- Nie rozumiesz, śmiertelniku! - Tony, zupełnie zaskoczony użytym wobec niego zwrotem, milknie nagle, jakby ktoś wyjął mu baterie. - Za kradzież tych jabłek, grożą surowe kary. Loki wielokrotnie naraził się Wszechojcu, będę musiał go natychmiast stąd zabrać. Asgardzkie prawo stanowi...  
Reszta słów ginie, staje się dla Tony'ego czymś zupełnie niezrozumiałym.  
Kara? Owszem, chce jej. Wciąż pragnie całym sercem. Nie takiej jednak! Oddać Lokiego w ręce ojca-nieojca? Nie, nie, tego nie życzył mu w najgorszych nawet momentach wściekłości.  
Coś w nim drgnęło.  
\- Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Słucham? - Thor urywa swój monolog, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie zgadzam się. - odpowiada sucho, wypijając całą zawartość swojej szklanki za jednym zamachem i odstawiając ją z hukiem na stół, ostatecznie przypieczętowując tym swoją decyzję.

**Author's Note:**

> Prawdę powiedziawszy, jestem trochę zdenerwowana, bo nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy jest to praca dobra, czy zła. Chociaż stwierdzenie, że "średnia" byłoby chyba najgorszą opcją.
> 
> Nigdy nie byłam też dobra w nadawaniu tytułów, więc tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak tandetnie brmi to "Ratuj nas". Mea culpa, nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy! :p


End file.
